Step Up
by TheRonMan
Summary: Ron left Middleton to return to Japan because he want to become a better hero. His monkey power is out of control, Ron is losing control out of anger. Can master his monkey power? Why is he losing control? Will he step up to save the world and protect his best friend.


"Welcome back to Japan Stoppable-San." Yori smile at Ron as he enter the school grounds.

"Thank you Yori it's good to be back." Ron smile.

"This is as far as I can go Stoppable-San, Sensei knew of your intended arrival, and he told me to bring you straight to him" Yori said then paused. She opened her mouth again as if to speak but she held her tongue. She wanted to ask what was wrong, to ask why he wasn't in his usual cheerful mood filled with his American style jokes. Whoever it was, whatever had caused this change in him would forever find an enemy out of Yori.

Inside the dojo room was Master Sensei sitting cross leg, dozens of candles arranged around the dojo providing the only source of light. Everything was just like it was the last time he had been here, and it was a source of comfort for Ron. Before stepping inside Ron flipped off his shoes and set them outside the door. Quietly he made his way toward Master Sensei before mirroring his meditation pose. Closing his eyes and taking a few deep breaths Ron tried to settle himself, and wait for Sensei to open the conversation. He knew Ron was coming, therefore he must have also known the reason why.

"Love can be ones greatest strengths, and at the same time his greatest weakness" Master Sensei began. "With it a man can do great things, go to any lengths, accomplish any mission in its name. It can turn cowards into brave warriors ready to stare pain and death in the face without flinching. It can also break a man, when his love is rejected or even worse when his love is betrayed. It turns that brave strong warrior into a broken man. I know poisons that make the very blood in ones veins burn as if on fire. Yet it cannot compare to the feeling of emptiness that love can leave. It is true a the double edged sword. Don't you agree Stoppable-San?"

"So you know" Ron stopped his voice had broken and he could feel the tears that he swore he would not let fall start to slip. Clenching his fists and his eye turn blue he desperately tried to keep control. He is in love with Kim but she dating monkey boy.

"Indeed I do, and I wish that the events that took place in Middleton did not occur, but alas with all my knowledge and wisdom I have yet to learn to change the past. However, the future has yet to be written and you Stoppable-San will be the one to save the world."

"You speak of the prophecy?" Ron asked, the change in subject had helped to regain much of his control.

"Do I?" Master Sensei chuckled "Perhaps I do, but we shall talk of the prophecy another time. For now why don't you tell me the reason for coming here. I knew when you were coming and what prompted you into coming, but for what reason? What do you seek? You are already a master of Tai Shing Pek Kwar, what left is there for me to teach you?"

"I can feel the mystical monkey power inside of me. Usually its only when I am angry at Josh or as a defense mechanism, but lately I'm finding myself tapping into it without thinking." Ron opened his eyes when it was blue. "I've been crushing things without evening meaning too, and it comes and goes, that's the worst part I don't know when it will turn on. I'm afraid I'll end up hurting someone or my best friend Kim out of jealousy."

"Then you were right to come here Stoppable-San. I will began training you in controlling your abilities at once." Master Sensei replied.

* * *

Middleton The Possible House Kim Room

Kim Possible is sitting on her bed, knees tight against her chest. Just a few hours ago she saw her best friend leave for a long time. At first she was a little sad to see him go, but the feeling was quickly wiped by the joy of being with her boyfriend. Now, with her date finally over she sits alone on her bed, thinking of her best friend Ron who had leave her and went to Japan. He left a note saying he need to step up and he left Rufus with her to protect Kim on mission.

Ten month is a long time. Enough to grow up, enough to change, enough to forget. Forget her.

The simple thought of her best friend forgetting her is enough to send a chill down her spine.

This is a new feeling for the hyperactive, overachieving teenager. Fear. She faced villains of every kind in every possible condition and she never even flinched. Yet the thought of not seeing those warm eyes and that goofy smile for such a long time is enough to leave her depressed, tired and scared.

"Why am I feeling like this?" Trying to fight the cold sensation she paces back and forth in her room hugging her Pandaroo against her chest, Rufus sleeping in her bed. The soft plushy has always managed to bring her a measure of comfort since she was a child. Not this time, though. "This is ridiculous. Ron is not going to forget me. We have been friends for over ten years, certainly he won't forget me that easily." But words are just that. They hold no proof. They bring no reassurance.

Kim and Ron have never been apart from each other for such a long time. The longest was when he went to Camp Wannaweep. What was that? One week? Two? Not nearly the same thing.

Kim miss her best friend and he went to Janpan, she know why he left her because there friendship is failing apart because she is dating Josh Mankey.

Yamanouchi

Ron fighting in the training room controlling his power, ten months of nonstop training had helped to instill in him an instinctual habit of stealth. Under the tutelage of Master Sensei he had become a fine ninja. The time away had helped his heart mend of his best friend was still shattered of falling apart friendship but just not in as many pieces as before. His friendship with Yori had deepened, he miss seeing Kim everyday as he had grown accustomed while at Yamanouchi. Ron will step up to be a better fighter to protect his best friend.

Author notes please review and tell me what you think, thank you for reading.


End file.
